Bob's Feelings about the Song
Since the beginning of VeggieTales, Bob has been annoyed that whenever he or Larry says "It's Time To Talk About What We Learned Today!" or "We're Over Here By Qwerty To Talk About What We Learned Today!", there's a certain song he doesn't like that interrupts him. However, there are a few times he might enjoy it. It just depends on what mood he's in. Despises It/Annoyance *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?- Annoyed and interrupted. *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!- Irritated and interrupted. *Are You My Neighbor? - Bob tries to damage the song's player (off-screen), but then it turns back on and interrupts him. *Rack, Shack & Benny - Bob doesn't like it when Larry sings the song. *Dave and the Giant Pickle - Bob tries a way to avoid the song to start if he whispers. But Larry-Boy ends up starting it when he says it out loud. *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Bob goes out to stop the song, again, only for Larry-Boy to stop him and tell him that he likes it and demands to let it play. *Josh and the Big Wall! - Like last time, Bob tries to go and stop playing the song, only for the French Peas to block him with slushies, but then he liked it a little bit. *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple - After Bob reveals his new superhero costume, he tells Larry-Boy that he has a theme song, only to get interrupted by the song. *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - Bob pulls out a pair of earmuffs to block out the song. *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't - Annoyed while everyone else enjoys. *Twas The Night Before Easter - Larry and Timmy Tucker both enjoy the song while Bob doesn't. Likes It *A Snoodle's Tale - Bob suddenly enjoys hearing the song. *Sumo of the Opera - Both he and Larry enjoy listening to it until Lutfi made Qwerty sputter and smoke. *Duke and the Great Pie War - Bob is amazed when he hears Larry's brothers singing the song after he got annoyed. *Lord of the Beans - Bob gets upset when the Sporks steal the record. *It's a Meaningful Life - Bob and Larry are both impressed by the jingle. *Princess and the Popstar - Bob enjoys the first verse, but not the second. But when Larry told him that he missed the spot on the floor, Bob got confused. *The League of Incredible Vegetables - Bob enjoys the song after finally being a superhero. *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle - Bob and Larry both enjoy the song until Scooter stops it and changes it to a bagpipe version, that Bob enjoys singing. Mixed/Other *Madame Blueberry - Bob didn't really care if the song was playing due to him crying about the story. *King George and the Ducky - In this episode, Jimmy and Jerry sing the song. But after Jimmy says Bob and Larry wouldn't let them do the show, they had to do something, and Bob let them. *Lyle the Kindly Viking - Bob didn't care about the song playing because of a prop falling on his head and the French Peas laughing and Archibald getting mad at them in the background. *The Ballad of Little Joe - Bob just says "Yahoo." at the end. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush - Larry asks Bob why he doesn't like it. The tomato tries to reply, only to get interrupted that they need to finish the episode. *Gideon: Tuba Warrior - Bob says the Wiggly Turtle Toobies singing the song are "nice" and "super". *Moe and the Big Exit - Bob didn't had any concerns of the song playing, only trying to correct Larry's statement about the episode's lesson. *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - In the theme of Norm's Notes, the song plays in a very fast way. Bob is concerned, though it's not sure if he cares for the song or not. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - In the middle of the song, Bob asks Junior if he can have a cookie, with Junior telling him to be patient as of that being the story lesson. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - Bob doesn't have any idea of Qwerty having a face that winks at Bob and Larry like Larry's paper bag that changes emotions. *Sweetpea Beauty - Bob is not on the countertop for this episode, but Petunia Rhubarb tells Annie "I don't know why Bob doesn't like this song", with Annie saying "It's catchy"! *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men - Larry thought Bob was having a bad day, but is it just because of the song. *The Penniless Princess - The French Peas say "Wrap it up like a croissant!" *The Little House That Stood - He didn't mind listening to it once, though he didn't want to listen it again. *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier - I need to go to the Bath- rooooooooooooom! *Celery Night Fever - Bob says, "That's not really the lesson I had in mind". *Beauty and the Beet - We later found out that Bob likes the song if it doesn't interrupt him. *Noah's Ark - Bob had no idea about the song playing because of the elephant trumpeting. Category:Relationships Category:Running gags